


Nightmare

by AnnaOkegom



Series: Catherine AU (HxH) [1]
Category: Catherine (Video Game), Hunter X Hunter, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Disturbing, F/M, Gore, Multi, Murder, Other, Violence, Weapons, and fuyuki and teikko have to pay the price, basically pitou and minori go batshit crazy, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOkegom/pseuds/AnnaOkegom
Summary: Fuyuki was ready to finally embrace a new life alongside Teikko.What he didn't expect was that Pitou and Minori wouldn't let go so easy.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbsoluteSpoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteSpoon/gifts).

> Basically in this fic, Fuyuki is Vincent (obviously), Pitou is Catherine, Teikko is Rin and Minori is Katherine.
> 
> This is that one scene in Catherine: Full Body where Vincent breaks up with Catherine and then, both Catherine and Katherine go insane because of him and Rin. I thought this would be a cool scene to do since I wanted to write something about the HxH RP Catherine AU, and we've just recently created Teikko based on Rin :3. If we're taking only the RP into account, I ship Fuyuki x Pitou 10000%, and I always want them to be together and have their cute little moments where they develop their relationship. In the RP, I want them to be inseparable, because I love both of them separately and I adore them together! However, in this AU (at least during the Teikko/Rin and Minori/Katherine routes), things are different. It's just like in the real game: Vincent's feelings for each love interest depend on the route that is being taken.
> 
> I also took the liberty to change some of the dialogue and actions, either to fit the characters better or to have some symbolism. Looking at the bigger picture, though, everything is the same; all I did was adapt some details. Thinking about it, I guess that this AU isn't exactly Catherine, but instead, just putting our characters in the place of the game's characters and putting them through the general plot without changing their own quirks and originality. I hope I made sense :P
> 
> Anyway, I'll stop holding you back now. Enjoy reading!

"Uh, so you see... I mean, there's nothing wrong with you..."

Fuyuki found himself looking away every second. How could he stare at someone's eyes after doing what he had done? Even if it was for the best, he still felt guilty. It was his fault and nobody else's that this was happening. He could (should) have told them the exact moment they met that he had a girlfriend, he couldn't be out there drinking with someone else like that. Minori would still suffer, but Pitou had nothing to do with any of that, and he had still dragged them into that mess. Why? Because he didn't have the guts to tell them the truth.

"So then there's someone else, isn't there?" Pitou said after a sigh, their hand on their cheek. 

"...Yeah."

Thinking about it now, it had been both stupid and pointless to hide it from them. Obviously he was going to have to tell them one day, as he couldn't keep up a double life, and the more he stayed with them, the harder and more painful it would be for them. He recognized his acts as cowardly and selfish, but there was a bit of good intention behind it. Every time Pitou stared at Fuyuki with their big, beautiful ruby eyes and a beam on their face, it was like he became completely unaware of everything: like he could escape reality for some moments, and there was nothing else but them. 

It was not love, it was lust. And the way it seemed more like a curse scared Fuyuki. As guilty as he felt, a part of him was relieved he would not have to meet Pitou ever again.

"I've been meaning to tell you all this time, but I couldn't..." Fuyuki stopped for a moment. Pitou stared at him with a neutral expression. "I had a lot of things on my mind, then you came along... I guess I was just trying to escape reality... Look, I'm sorry."

Pitou sighed once again, then grabbed the glass of the drink they were having and pushed it into their own lips. 

"Okay, so what?" they said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. If Fuyuki had been drinking something too, he would have spit it. 

"What?!"

"It's fine. I already knew you liked someone else. As long as I'm your Number One, you can have your fun." Pitou continued nonchalantly, with a smile. Fuyuki understood that their young, childish demeanor was probably what attracted him to them on the first place, but now it was just problematic. 

"Well, you might not mind, but I do..." Fuyuki struggled to speak, sweating.

"Why?"

"Why? What do you mean, why? I'm trying to be the good guy here. I wanna stay faithful..."

"Do you have a kid or something?" Pitou shot, clearly not even trying to measure their words.

"Actually, yeah, but that's with someone else..." 

"What?! Wait, who is this about?" For the first time since they had arrived, Pitou assumed an actually serious expression. Fuyuki didn't doubt it could escalate from stern to angry.

"Well..."

All of a sudden Pitou turned around to look at something behind them. Following the direction of their gaze, Fuyuki realized the object they were looking at: the piano.

Teikko's piano.

"Wow... I see." Pitou said, baffled, staring down. "Fine. Let's break up!"

"A-are you sure?" 

Fuyuki had no idea what the hell was happening anymore. The tone in their voice, the smile on their face; there was no way it was real. When he had come inside that bar, he had come prepared for a fight, a scandalous argument with screams and slaps; and they had just agreed so easily? All the guilt he was feeling vanished immediately. Maybe his first impression of them had been right. Maybe Pitou had been using him too, and differently from him, without the minimum regard for his feelings. Maybe to them, he was just another guy, a random, replaceable, disposable guy.

But he didn't care. He had no reason to suspect them, and if they had accepted it, it was better for him and Teikko. Now only the hardest part remained: telling his actual girlfriend, Minori, that he was leaving her because she had fallen in love with someone else.

"I'm glad you understand..." he simply said, too taken aback to actually talk.

"Well... I'm off. Bye." Pitou waved to him before getting up and starting to walk away.

Fuyuki was left shocked at that. Everything was clear now: Pitou really didn't care about him if they were willing to give up so easily. And the weird part is that they were being so possessive of him while they were "together"; Fuyuki would never be able to forget the day Pitou pinned him to a bed while cheerfully threatening to commit suicide or kill him did he ever cheat on them. He sighed.

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of his phone ringing on his pocket. Fuyuki took it out and for some seconds blankly stared at the name.

"Hm? Minori..."

Getting up from the table, Fuyuki headed to the side of the exit door and pressed the button to pick it up.

"Fuyuki? Hey, there's something I want to talk to you about..." Minori's voice spoke through the cell phone. It had never been so familiar and unfamiliar simultaneously. Minori felt just like a memory from a blurry past now.

"I actually have something to tell you too..." Fuyuki replied, and after that only heard Minori sighing. Maybe his tone of voice had made everything obvious. He sighed too.

"...It's bad news, isn't it."

"Um... yeah..."

"That being the case... let's discuss in person tomorrow." Minori proposed.

"All right... I'll see you then."

"I'll come to your apartment in the morning. Oh, but... I should at least tell you this. I'm not pregnant."

Fuyuki almost dropped the phone.

"...Huh?"

"Good night."

Before he could say anything else, Minori hung up. Fuyuki put the phone back into his pocket. Just about two minutes later his phone vibrated and rung shortly: a new text from Minori.

_From: Minori_  
_Subject: I'll give you all the details..._  
_Tomorrow on our walk._  
_Thanks for everything._

He immediately started working on his reply. He tried to keep it as cordial as possible.

_To: Minori_  
_Subject: Re: I'll give you all the details..._  
_Sounds good..._  
_See you tomorrow._

There was nothing else he could do. Everything would be settled the next day. Still, the wait seemed to be suffocating him; while one of the least things he wanted to see was Minori feeling so heartbroken (especially because of him), he could not wait for the moment where he finally told her the truth so he could be free with Teikko. Fuyuki turned his phone off because he feared he wouldn't be able to stop himself from calling Minori and telling her the truth right there and right now if it was turned on.

And there was also nothing else for him to do at the bar. The earlier he went to sleep, the faster would be for tomorrow to come and all the mess be organized. So Fuyuki got up and left the bar, to finally go home.

* * *

The next day when Fuyuki woke up his phone was right by his side. He turned it on, but the sentence was clear: "No new messages".

"Still no reply from Teikko... great."

Sitting up, a sudden thought hit him, and Fuyuki's eyes widened.

"Hold on... that's weird. I didn't have a nightmare last night. Is it finally over?! But without Teikko, what's the point..."

Fuyuki allowed himself to fall back on the bed, eyes closed shut. He sighed, before covering himself with the blankets once again. 

Just a few minutes later (or so he thought, as he was basically on a half-asleep state with no thoughts on his mind), a loud sound startled him back to his senses. 

"What is that noise-- Wait..."

Teikko.

"Is Teikko back?"

Fuyuki didn't dare wait a second more and jumped out of his bed. He yanked his shirt off the ground and got dressed all while he walked towards the door next to his apartment and pulled the door open.

"Okay. I can finally say it..."

Fuyuki came inside the apartment, running alongside the small entrance corridor. Finally he would be able to see Teikko, the true love of his life, once again! It had been such a short time, but for him, it felt like an eternity without seeing her. That was the proof the two of them really loved each other. He would be able to apologize for being such an idiot, promise her he would fix everything and they would be able to live together like both of them had dreamed to, this time build their relationship in an even better way knowing their real feelings. Fuyuki would be able to tell Teikko he really loved her, and accept her feelings too!

"Teikko... there's something that I need to tell you--"

He stopped right on his tracks out of sheer shock.

Never had Fuyuki ever seen so much blood in his whole life. It was everywhere: all over the walls and the floor and covering each and every item in the room. There was not a single inch of the room that wasn't colored crimson.

But what really made Fuyuki stop was the sight on the piano. There was a figure sitting on the piano stool, with their back turned to him, and their clothes, skin and hair wet with blood. They were holding an also bloody knife on their left hand, while they caressed a severed head that had been placed over the keys of the instrument with such an aggressive gentleness that seemed uncharacteristic to them.

"You found out sooner than I expected." Pitou said and chuckled, with their voice cracking a little. It was not out of fear or shock. They sounded completely deranged, especially if summed up with the sight Fuyuki had in front of him.

Pitou's long and sharp nails kept stroking Teikko's pink hair, until they finally took hold of her hair with their long and slim fingers. They turned their eyes on his direction with the most nauseating smile Fuyuki had ever seen.

"I figured THIS was why you wanted to break up with me... and I couldn't have that. So, you know. I took care of the problem." 

It was too unbearable. Way too much unbearable to be real. Teikko being dead, Pitou's excessively sweet voice telling him that...

"What have you done?!" Fuyuki managed to choke out.

"And you know what else? As a thank you for betraying me..." 

Pitou got up from the piano and turned to him, face to face, the widened eyes of both of them locking. Pitou's expression then assumed a psychotic smile, reaching the point where they didn't look neither beautiful or human anymore; just a terrifying monster.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU TOO!" they yelled, starting to run towards him holding the knife in both hands.

With all the strength he could reunite, Fuyuki turned around and dashed out of the room to the only other place that was familiar to him in the building: his own room. As soon as he got inside he locked the door, falling onto the ground and panting madly.

"Welcome back."

Minori was now right in front of him, but Fuyuki could barely see her face because of the shadows covering it.

"Something wrong?"

"In the other room... Teikko was... killed, and--"

"Oh no... someone beat me to it."

Only the he could realize what was it that Minori was holding. It was a long, sharp axe that could cause great damage to whatever it touched.

"Come on... I always knew..." she started talking, approaching him. "You've been cheating on me. With two different people, no less... why couldn't you be happy with just me? Am I really that undesirable?"

Fuyuki started frantically shaking his head to deny it, but Minori was already less than a meter away from him.

"N-no, that's not-- Come on. Calm down, okay, Minori?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly calm. I know exactly what'll happen if I bring this axe down."

And to make things worse than they already were, Fuyuki felt banging on the door behind him, as strong and loud as punches. 

"Fuyukiii! I'll never forgive you for choosing that THING over me!" Pitou screamed from outside, in pure anger. And then the sound of a chainsaw came, as mad as them. "Let me kill you already!"

Holding the door was completely pointless, as right after that Fuyuki saw the enormous blade of the chainsaw cutting open the side of the door right next to him as if it was just a piece of cake. The sparkles of what looked like fire forced him to close his eyes not to get blinded. 

"Enough of this. Don't worry. I'll kill you before SHE DOES!" Minori said, lifting the axe above her head.

Right before the blade could hit him, Fuyuki ducked and threw his own body at the side. The axe hit the door instead, and as Minori pulled it out, the door behind Fuyuki fell to the exterior of the room. Pitou approached them, looking crazier than ever, blood still soaking their body and a sick smile accompanying them.

"Another thing in my way?" said Pitou between laughs. 

"You're the one in the way!" Minori replied, starting to bring the axe down one more time.

Fuyuki made sure to stay as distant as he could from the fight, and ran back into his room; Minori's axe and Pitou's chainsaw clashed with the loudest sound, with the sparkles of light jumping out of the encounter being even bigger and brighter than before. It was now solely a battle of physical strength between the two.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"Get out of here, you old hag!"

"Calm down! Both of you, just--"

Before any of them could have their heads chopped off, they turned towards him in rage, and Fuyuki instantly regretted talking. He just grabbed the first item in front of him and fell onto one knee. Had he been one more second late, he woud already be dead, as all the weapons met at the same spot on whatever Fuyuki was holding. He focused all the strength he could find on his body to push forward, not to let the weapons touch him; and then he used it to throw everything behind him and ran, his legs aching.

"Get back here, Fuyuki!"

Fuyuki leaned against a wall, barely able to breathe, much less run. Pitou and Minori were still inside, not having calmed down even a tiny bit. 

"I'M gonna kill him first! Get out of the way!" Fuyuki was no longer able to tell which one was speaking or understand what they were saying among all the screams.

"I'll kill you too!" Pitou shrieked, bringing the chainsaw towards Minori.

"I'll kill you first!" Minori cried back, almost throwing the axe on Pitou.

Everything after that was screams, with the disturbing sounds of flesh being cut and mauled and blood being splashed on the ground. It was a carnage, a slaughter, a brutal massacre of both of them, and Fuyuki wasn't sure if he could stand anything anymore.

"Minori!" He was able to call before lots of blood fell onto his face.

The room in front of him was completely dark now. All the colors Fuyuki could make out were black and red, one representing what he couldn't see and the other being what he could see, and then suddenly Pitou stumbled out of the room, dragging the axe right by the tip, with its edge being completely red, not an inch different.

"Fuuuyukiii... you're next. You hear what I'm saying?! I'm gonna kill someone you really care about!" Pitou said between cackles and hums, looking worse than ever. They were soaked and smelled like blood, making Fuyuki want to vomit right there.

Fuyuki fell, ready to give up and accept whatever was coming next; when suddenly a black hole popped up right above their heads, Fuyuki thought he was either hallucinating or that was whatever vehicle he was using to get to the afterlife. But then Teikko fell out of it, floating graciously towards the ground, and lifted his head up. Was he already in heaven? 

"Teikko?"

She hugged him.

"...Now you show yourself." Pitou exclaimed, throwing the axe above their shoulder.

"This way! Hurry!" Teikko said; Fuyuki had missed that voice so much.

Teikko jumped, still holding onto his body, and both of them floated back into the black hole she had come from. 

"You won't get away!" Pitou shouted one last time, managing to do a cut on Teikko's leg, but only that.

Suddenly Fuyuki and Teikko were now standing on something solid, hugging each other.

"Where are we?" Fuyuki asked.

"The nightmare... we've just gotta reach the top!"

Right after finishing her sentence, Teikko started falling to the ground, but Fuyuki grabbed her before she could hit it.

"But Teikko... you're hurt!" he said, pointing to her bleeding injury. 

"Don't worry. It's nothing. I'll follow your lead."

Before any of them could do anything more, they noticed something start emerging from the darkness in front of them. 

"I won't let you get awaaaay!" spoke a distorted voice.

"Huh?!"

"I'll kill you both!"

The creature finally appeared fully: it was an also distorted and giant version of Pitou, with rotten skin of a grayish color, messy and greasy hair, large red eyes that were too distant from each other, a black and red arm with nails that looked like knives and a humongous mouth full of sharp and long teeth. It laughed maniacally as it destroyed the front blocks of the platform Fuyuki and Teikko were standing on, being right in front of them. It smelled like decaying flesh, blood and death.

"Fuyuki, let's hurry!" Teikko exclaimed.

"Y-yeah!" Fuyuki agreed.

He already knew exactly what to do in that world, after all.


End file.
